United Kingdom Pat. No. 944,579 discloses a basket style carrier formed from a blank which is similar to the blank formed according to this invention. This patent is not concerned with providing an article carrier of the wrap-around type and does not disclose frangible means for forming end panels as contemplated by this invention.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 1,101,345 discloses a blank which is similar in some respects to the blank of this invention and the blank of this patent is utilized to form a wrap-around type carrier. The essential feature of this patent concerns the formation of a handle and this patent does not contemplate conversion of a wrap-around carrier into a basket style carrier and there is no frangible means formed according to this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,247 discloses a basket style carrier formed from a blank which is somewhat similar to the blank of this invention, but this patent does not teach the conversion of a wrap-around carrier into a basket sytle carrier and does not disclose frangible means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,835 discloses a wrap-around type article carrier in which end retention panels are utilized to aid in securing packaged items within the carrier against dislodgment through the open ends thereof. This patent does not contemplate conversion to a basket style carrier nor does it disclose frangible means which are utilized according to this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,745 owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a basket style carrier which is formed during a loading operation from a generally rectangular blank. This patent does not disclose or contemplate a wrap-around type carrier nor does it disclose frangible means according to this invention.